Through The Murky Waters: House Party
by keenbeanz
Summary: A strangled sob erupted from his lips as he looked at the sleeping form, as if afraid to wake him up he shoved his hand over his mouth. He wanted to cry and scream but he physically couldn't, he was paralysed. As a sick thought came to mind. 'At least I'm not a tree.' Percy/Apollo, Dark!


**Went for a new angle on this one, hope you enjoy.**

**Sadie Breezy recommended this one.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy walked down the street, it was a place he immediately felt uncomfortable about, with all of the high security fences and impeccably clean streets and houses that could fit his entire unit complex in twice.

He immediately felt that he didn't belong as he walked down the street.

He realised that this could have been a trap, a new kid rocks up at school, he has an interest in Percy and then decides after sitting with the boy for a week, that they are best friends and decides to throw a party.

This naturally involved the entire grade.

Percy had tried to get out of it, saying he was grounded, but the kid just smiled and shook his head.

"I know you are not telling the truth." He laughed.

Percy frowned as the boy tried to get him to get to the party two hours early, but he was able to get out of, without telling a lie.

The sound of heavy music fleeted down the street and attacked his ears, he felt hypnotised by the beat and he found himself almost running towards the house.

Walking closer and closer he was met with by far the biggest house he had seen, he was surprised it could fit in the street, with other houses.

It was large and tall and there was no doubt the music was coming from this house, the outer walls vibrated with such intensity that Percy thought that the walls were going to collapse.

He squared his shoulders and looked up at the house with a fierce determination, it was now or never.

Slowly he walked up the steps, the sound of people chanting out song lyrics made him feel uneasy as if he was going into some kind of ritual sacrifice, but the loud noises and the flashing lights that surrounded the house was too obvious.

Carefully he knocked at the door.

The door swung open to reveal a very, drunk and gangly teenage boy, he had red hair and freckles and Percy recognised him as the boy he sits behind in English.

"P-Percy." He greeted throwing his arms over the boys shoulders, Percy almost gagged on the amount of alcohol on his breath. "Adrian said you were coming." He pulled him into the house shutting the door with his leg.

A loud chuckle resounded through the front hallway, Percy looked up and met the blue eyes of Adrian, his blonde hair styled and short as he stood leaning against the doorframe.

Percy smiled warily at the boy.

"Greg weren't you going to get Natasha a drink?" he asked stepping closer, his fist clenched in anger as he looked at the gangly teen.

Percy might have thought he was jealous.

Greg grunted a response before letting Percy go, which he was thankful for, before leaving the room in a stumbling manner.

Percy looked at Adrian with a smile. "Thanks, I thought he was never going to let go." Adrian's grimace turned into a smile that had Percy sweating. He didn't like it when people gave him that look.

"C'mon Perce, lets get you a drink." Adrian grasped Percy's shoulder as he slung his arm around. Percy had a feeling his shoulders would not get any rest.

* * *

His mind was blank as he sat on the couch, talking with a few kids from school, some in the same classes, others who would tease him or throw him up against the lockers. But all that was water under the bridge as they laughed together.

Adrian sat by and watched the teen drink, a smile on his lips as he handed another one to the boy, who took it before chugging it down.

He knew it wouldn't be long until he would have the hero in his arms, and so far things were going well, he had yet to turn someone into a tree.

Although taking the boy by force would have been quicker, but this way his mind was more flexible and while he may regret it in the morning, there is nothing he could do about it.

Plus then maybe he could get out of this without his uncle finding out, he was sure the man would try and flay him alive if he realised he was pursuing his son.

"A-Adrian!" Percy called, his words slurred as he tried in vain to get off his seat. No one else noticed they were all too drunk to even think about it or care.

Apollo smiled to himself and walked over to the boy. "Yeah Percy?" he asked holding out his hand, the boy grabbed it his feet tapping, Apollo knew why. He was the god of Music.

"I like t-this song." He said bopping his head up and down.

Apollo couldn't hide the smile on his lips. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, Percy paused for a moment as if thinking about it; he could see it in his eyes he knew something was up.

After a few tense moments he shrugged his shoulders and grasped the gods hands, practically dragging him towards the speakers, Apollo upped the beat creating an almost primal urge in the people dancing.

Percy's eyes widened hypnotised by the loud beat, Apollo moved in closer and he felt a spark between the two, his hands were on instinct as the brushed up against Percy, it was a test, if the boy moved he needed to give him more alcohol, but if he didn't react he would be able to claim his prize.

To take what he wanted.

His hands curled around the younger boys waist as he pulled him closer, Percy kept moving unaware of what was happening.

The only thoughts in his head, was the music.

And the way it made his body sway.

Hands turned into kisses, but Percy had no idea what was happening, his mind was still on the music as he felt lips touch his own.

Really he didn't know what was happening when he found himself bent over a table, with lips attacking the back of his head.

His mind was still on the music and how it made him feel happy. Like he had no care in the world.

"You are mine." the god growled in Percy's ear, seemingly in time with the music that bellowed from downstairs.

* * *

Green eyes blared drearily around the room, the whites of his eyes a bloodshot red, while a stabbing attacked his senses.

He jumped out of the bed as a clump of sheets tangled his naked body, the room was large and the walls were a bright yellow that hurt his eyes, but that is not what scared him. It was the sleeping mass that lay sprawled on the bed.

Percy knew it was Adrian, but when the head swivelled to the side, Percy was met with a recognisable face.

Apollo.

A strangled sob erupted from his lips as he looked at the sleeping form, as if afraid to wake him up he shoved his hand over his mouth.

He wanted to cry and scream but he physically couldn't, he was paralysed.

As a sick thought came to mind.

'At least I'm not a tree.'

**Okay hope you enjoyed, if not sorry.**

**Anyway please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
